


Puns

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien knows!, F/M, Reveal, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Puns

Adrien's Pov

I was heading to school in the limo when I saw her. My bugaboo. My lady. The sun to my darkness. The yang to my yin. I couldn't help but sigh in love seeing her. My princess. 

"Plagg, can you believe it? Ladybug has always been Marinette." I smile when I see her beautiful raven hair reflect the sun's light. 

"That's great, kid except for one problem: She doesn't know your Chat Noir or you know she is Ladybug. Let's not even mention the fact that she keeps stuttering in front of you." Plagg says as he gulps down his disgusting cheese. 

"Yea, but I can work on making her more comfortable with me as Adrien," I say in determination. "Besides, she just doesn't realize our love, yet." 

"Careful kid, don't cross the borderline from crushing to obsessing/stalking her. God knows you have multiple pictures of her as Ladybug, but now you have a whole new collection as her civilian." He warns as he mutters something. I think it was "Tikki has it easier," but I could be mistaken. 

"Relax Plagg, she will be happy, I think. I just want her to like me as me. Not the Adrien me but she has to be comfortable with civilian me first." Step one of the unplanned I have: get Marinette to talk to me without intervention from Alya or Chloe. 

"Hey, Plagg, who do you think would be harder to interfere with me talking to Marinette. Alya or Chloe?" 

"Both." I frown at the word and stare at him when I open the door of the limo. 

"-coward. Stand up and fight, woman. Do you have some kink for puns?" I hear Alya and look to see Marinette's face red. I chuckle thinking that Ladybug was affected with that statement but always ignored my puns. My face suddenly freezes. My puns. She ignored them as Ladybug, but as Marinette, she could act the same way or I finally get a reaction. It's a win either direction. My face splits into my Chat Noir grin and I can't help but enjoy giving her own medicine. 

"Hey, Alya. Hey, Mari." I smile at the two while putting the Adrien's smile. 

"Hey, Adrien." 

"H-hi, Adrien." I hear her stutter but I know I just got to continue on. 

"What brings you over here." I see Alya subtly elbow Marinette in the hips but she glares back at her. 

"Oh, I can't talk to two of my four best friends?" I asked dramatically. 

I see their faces go shocked slightly before one of them returns to normal while the other looks like a deer in headlights. 

"Only talk, huh?" I see her brows raised. 

"Well... more to Marinette. Nino actually asked to talk to you. Something about, date or gift." I see Alya's eyes narrow at me for a spilt-second before she relinquishes. 

"Okay, see ya at class." She walks away trying to find Nino which I am hopeful he go with the flow on this. 

I see Marinette look like she was going to murder Alya before looking back at me with that fearful look.

"So Marinette, how are you doing today?" I asked trying to gain conversation. 

"F-fine! Perfectly okay! Great! Um... you?" She squeaked and backed herself down like hunching herself into her shoulders. 

"Good, but are you a cat because I'm feline a connection between us." I smile as I see her freeze. Her face suddenly gets really red and all that comes out is a meek. 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I teased a little more, and I can see her wearing down a bit. I hear a little giggle and score one for me. 

"That was terrible." I hear her say in a whisper. 

"What?! You don't like mew a-meow-ing puns?" I asked and I hear laugh again. 

"Sorry, but I think you could use a little work." I see her smile showing me her white teeth. 

"I'll have you know, these puns are cat-astic." 

"More like a catastrophe." She snorts while leaning in. 

"You punned!" I bounce where I was as I see her giggle more. 

"I'll have you know, I'm a much better punner than you." She said smugly. 

"Is that so?" I lean close to her that we could have been breathing the same air. 

"Prove it," I whispered and I saw her eyes narrow in determination. 

"Well, I guess it won't be too much of a purroblem for mew. Your puns are so mew-serbly that I cat barely to hiss-ten to it anymore." 

She can pun!

"I'll have you know, Marinette, that I'm the best punner with an out of a world catitude. That's not even counting my dashing looks accom-purr-ying me. You wouldn't be able to resist my charming purr-sonality." 

"That's sad com-purr to mine. I guess I just have to show mew how's it done." I see her wink and I smile. 

"I guess you will, m'lady." 

"Chat Noir?!" her face widens and that's when I realized my slip up. 

"Fuck." That's when I ran and everyone at school heard Marinette curse for the first time. 


End file.
